Kioku
by Miyoko Mizuki
Summary: Summary! 'Biarpun aku sudah tidak ada lagi, aku akan selalu tetap berada dihatimu. Hatiku akan selalu berada di hatimu. Jadi, janganlah kau bersedih. Sakura…'/My First Fic! Maklum kalo jelek. Tapi coba baca aja dulu... CEKIDOT!


~**Miyoko cuma minjem karakternya Masashi Kishimoto. Gk ada niat ngubah fakta cerita bikinan Masashi~**

**My First fanfic...**

Kutatap bunga mawar yang sudah ku awetkan pemberianmu itu. Terkenanglah aku dengan dirimu…

_Flash back…_

Sore itu, aku sedang duduk di ayunan taman kota tempatku tinggal, Konohagakure. Tidak banyak orang yang berada ditaman itu. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja.

"Hai Sakura-chan!" terdengar suara cempreng yang menyapaku.

"Hah?" Aku pun menoleh. Suara itu berasal dari orang yang kurindukan. "Naruto! Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau kabur dari rumah sakit ya?" ujarku.

Dia, Naruto Namikaze, orang yang kusayangi dan kucintai. Dia sepertinya kabur dari rumah sakit dan mencariku. Rumah sakit? Ya, rumah sakit. Sudah dua minggu ia dirawat dirumah sakit dikarenakan penyakitnya yang kambuh dan semakin parah.

"Hahaha… iya…" Ia tertawa dengan tawa yang membuatku merasa bahagia.

"Baka! Kalau kau kabur dari rumah sakit, penyakitmu itu tidak akan sembuh-sembuh." Sepertinya nasihatku ini tidak akan mempan.

"Walaupun aku tetap dirumah sakit, penyakitku ini tidak akan pernah sembuh." Ujarnya lirih. Benar, nasihatku tadi tidak mempan. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, membuatku merasakan sedih juga.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu…" Hiburku.

"Tapi itu memang benar." Ia ngotot pada perkataannya tadi.

"Oh iya. Nih buat Sakura-chan." Ia memberikan sekuntum bunga mawar yang daritadi Ia pegang kepadaku.

"Um..Makasih." Ucapku berterim kasih lalu mengambil bunga yang Ia berikan itu. Pipiku memanas, sepertinya memerah. Tapi beberapa derik kemudian rona merah itu menghilang.

"Sakura-chan, mau tidak temani aku kepohon sakura dibelakang bukit itu?" pintanya.

Pohon sakura dibelakang bukit yang dimaksud Naruto tadi adalah pohon sakura tempat kami pertama kali bertemu. 5 tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu aku menangis dibawah pohon sakura itu. Lalu, Naruto datang dan menghentikan tangisku. Waktu itu aku masih belum mengenal Naruto. Keesokan harinya, disekolahku ada seorang murid baru. Murid pindahan dari Jerman. Murid pindahan itu adalah orang yang menghentikan tangisku kemaren, dibawah pohon sakura. Sejak saat itu, aku dengannya berteman. Sampai sekarang pun kami masih berteman.

"Tentu saja." Aku menuruti permintaannya.

Kami berdua bejalan menuju ke pohon sakura tujuan kami. Pohon itu berada tidak jauh dari taman kota tempatku bermain ayunan tadi.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya kami sampai tepat dibawah pohon sakura. Kami pun duduk dibawah pohon itu. Bersandar dibatangnya. Kulirikan mataku kearah Naruto. Kulihat didahinya banyak keringat. Sepertinya Ia kelelahan.

"Sakura-chan…" Setelah sekian menit kami duduk, Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya?"

"Kalau nanti aku sudah tidak ada lagi, apa kau akan selalu mengingatku?" Mendengar pertanyaannya yang agak aneh, aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku kearahnya. Ia tersenyum. Senyum hangat yang membuatku terpesona.

"Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan hal yang aneh? Tentu saja aku akan mengingatmu."

Beberapa menit keadaan menjadi hening lagi.

"Sakura-chan…" keheningan itu terpecahkan oleh panggilan Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau berjanj?" ujarnya lagi.

"Berjanji untuk apa?"

"Berjanji, kalau aku sudah tidak ada, kau dan Sasuke harus tetap tersenyum untukku."

"Ya, baiklah." Aku menurutinya.

Sore berubah menjadi petang. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Naruto, aku mau pulang, kau kuantar kerumah sakit lagi ya…"

"Tidak, aku akan pulang sendiri saja."

"Kau yakin?" ujarku memastikan.

"Hu-um" Ia menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Aku berdiri dan Ia pun ikut berdiri.

"Jaa ne Sakura-chan!" ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Jaa ne Naruto-kun!" Aku membalas lambaian tangannya dan berjalan menuju kerumah.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Di rumah… _

Malam ini suhu udaranya agak dingin. Aku membuat teh untuk menghangatkan tubuhku.

Prang! Tiba-tiba saja gelas yang kupegang jatuh dan pecah menjadi berkeping-keping. Perasaanku tiba-tiba saja tidak enak. Rasanya ada akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Aku membersihkan pecahan gelas itu dan mengambil gelas yang lain. Sepertinya orang tuaku tidak mendengar suara gelas pecah tadi. Syukurlah.

Trilililililit… Trilililililit…

Terdengar suara telpon rumahku.

"Moshi-moshi." Sepertinya ibu mengangkat telpon itu. Aku menengok ketempat telpon rumah ditaruh. Ternyata benar, itu suara ibu.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" Tanya ibu kepada si penelpon. Sepertinya si penelpon itu adalah ibunya Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki.

"Apa!? Oh astaga…" Tiba-tiba saja ibu menangis. Sepertiya terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana." Ujar ibu mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Beberapa detik kemudian ayah mendatangi ibu. "Ada apa?" Tanya ayah.

"Naruto meninggal." Jawab ibu masih mengeluarkan air mata.

Setelah mendengar ucapan ibu, tiba-tiba saja mataku panas dan pipiku basah. Aku langsung menangis. 'Apa? Naruto meninggal? Bukannya tadi Ia baru saja jalan-jalan bersamaku?' ucapku didalam hati. Aku pun mendatangi ibu.

"Ibu. Apa benar yang ibu katakana tadi?" tanyaku memastikan ucapan ibu tadi.

"Sakura kau mendengarnya?"Aku mengangguggakan kepala.

"Iya, benar. Tadi Kushina-san mengatakannya. Kita disuruh kesana oleh Kushina-san."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan mobil. Kalian bersiap-siaplah." Kata ayah.

"Iya." Sambil mengangguk ibu menyetujui perkataan ayah tadi.

Air mataku menetes lagi. Kali ini semakin banyak. Ibu yang melihatku menangis pun memelukku. "Sabar, ya, Sayang." Hiburnya sambil membelai rambutku. Beberapa menit kemudian ibu melepaskan pelukannya. "Sekarang, kita pergi kerumah sakit. Gantilah pakaianmu." Kata ibu. Aku mengangguk sebagai tanda jawaban dan pergi kekamarku yang berada dilantai dua. Setelah itu, kami pun pergi menuju rumah sakit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Dirumah sakit…_

Saat aku sampai diruangan tempat Naruto dirawat, kulihat ada Sasuke, sahabat kami, ayah dan ibunya, dan Kakaknya, Itachi yang sedang menenangkan kakak laki-laki Naruto yang sedang menangis, dan juga Ibunya Naruto menangis dengan ayahnya yang memeluk ibunya disampingnya. Baru pertama kali ini kulihat ibunya Naruto terlihat sesedih itu. Dan juga baru pertama kali ini aku melihat kakak laki-lakinya Naruto, Kyuubi, menangis.

"Kushina-san." Panggil ibu. Bibi Kushina membalikkan badannya.

"Mebuki-san." Balas bibi Kushina. Mereka pun berpelukan.

"Sabar ya Kushina-san. Aku juga turut bersedih atas kematian putramu."

"Mebuki-san." panggil ibunya Sasuke, bibi Mikoto.

"Mikoto-san." Sahut ibu. Lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari bibi Kushina.

Bibi Kushina, bibi Mikoto, dan Ibuku adalah sahabat. Begitu juga dengan suami-suami mereka. Mereka sudah bersahabat jauh sebelum aku, Naruto, dan Sasuke dilahirkan.

Kulihat Sasuke menahan tangis. Akupun mendekatinya.

"Sasuke." Panggilku. Sasuke menoleh. Tapi tidak lama. Ia kembali menatap tubuh Naruto yang pucat dan sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Tiba-tiba saja pipiku terasa basah. Aku menangis disamping sasuke, didepan Naruto. Kulihat Sasuke, Ia juga menangis. Sepertinya Ia sudah tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat perkataannya 'kalau aku sudah tidak ada, kau dan Sasuke harus tetap tersenyum untukku.' Aku menghapus air mataku dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke pun menoleh.

"Naruto pasti akan sedih kalau kita masih menangis. Tadi sore dia berkata kalau kita harus tetap tersenyum walaupun dia sudah tidak ada." Ucapku lalu memberikan senyumanku.

"Ya, kau benar." Ucapnya sambil menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum.

Esok harinya…

Hari ini adalah hari Naruto dimakamkan. Orang-orang sudah pulang semua. Tinggal aku sendiri.

"Naruto." Tidak ada jawaban

"Naruto, maafkan aku. Aku sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Aku melanggar janjiku. Sekarang aku menangis di samping makammu." Bagai air hujan, air mataku jatuh ketanah.

"Naruto, sebenarnya aku mencintaimu. Lebih dari perasaan seorang sahabat. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggal sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku ini? Kenapa Naruto?" Tidak ada jawaban. Air mataku makin deras.

"Naruto… Kukira kita akan menikah dan memiliki anak. Anak dari darah daging kita berdua. Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa kau meninggal? Padahal aku masih ingin melihat wajah manismu itu, senyum hangat yang selalu membuatku terpesona, dan tawamu yang membuatku bahagia. Naruto… kenapa Naruto? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? NARUTO!" Aku berteriak memanggil namanya. Dan… Tes… ada air yang menetes diwajahku. Hujan… Hujan turun.

"Sakura…" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suaranya, suara yang mirip Naruto. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Ternyata itu Sasuke, bukan Naruto. Aku berhalusinasi.

"Sakura ayo pulang, nanti hujannya semakin deras, kau bisa sakit nanti. Jika kau sakit, Naruto pasti akan sedih." Ujarnya

"…" aku tak menjawabnya.

"Sakura…" panggilnya.

"Ayo pulang, nanti kau sakit." Dia membujukku lagi.

"Baiklah." Kali ini aku menurutinya. Benar apa yang Ia bilang, Naruto akan sedih juga bila Ia tahu aku sakit. Akupun pulang bersama Sasuke.

'Biarpun aku sudah tidak ada lagi, aku akan selalu tetap berada dihatimu. Hatiku akan selalu berada di hatimu. Jadi, janganlah kau bersedih. Sakura…' Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Naruto. Akupun menoleh kebelakang. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke yang tidak jadi memasuki mobilnya karena melihatku tiba-tiba menengok kebelakang.

"Um… tadi aku mendengar suara Naruto."

"Hnh…" Sasuke menghela napas.

"Mungkin hanya halusinasimu. Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa ko…" ujarnya. "Cepatlah masuk, hujan bertambah deras." Lanjutnya. Aku menuruti perkataan Sasuke.

'Ya, kau benar Naruto. Biarpun kau sudah tidak ada lagi, hatimu akan selalu ada dihatiku. Semoga kau diterima disisi Tuhan, Naruto Namikaze…'

~Fin~

Ulangan kayak gini bukannya belajar malah bikin yang kayak beginian #Hadeh

Aneh ya ceritanya? maklum lah... masih belajar...

Judul ama ceritanya nyambung gak? rasanya sih gk nyambung. -_- .

Ya udah deh... biarin aja.

Dimohon saran dan masukkannya... kritikan juga boleh.

Senin,9 Desember 2013.


End file.
